


Arts & Crafts

by Untoward



Series: Happy Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: After a tough first year of high school, getting her painting into an arts exhibition is a dream come true. Her dad not turning up might put a damper on things.





	Arts & Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story where Steve and Tony were divorced and Steve was depressed and Peter hated Steve and it made me sad so I decided to write this fluff.

"How's Sofia?" Tony's voice was gentle and hesitant when it came through the speakers in their bedroom. Steve just sighed, fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" He replied cautiously, knowing the truth would break Tony's heart but he also didn't want to lie to his husband. Hs figured a rhetorical would serve as the best answer.

"That bad, huh?" Steve could hear Tony blaming himself, and he wanted so badly to give him a comforting kiss. But then again, if he was here, Sofia wouldn't be angry in the first. "I'm turning into my dad."

"Hey now," Steve says gently "She's young, she doesn't understand work responsibilities yet -"

"Exactly, she is young," Tony cuts Steve off straight away "and she doesn't understand the working world, she doesn't understand that I do this for her and Peter, she understands who shows up," Tony takes a deep breath "and that's not me, and I'm letting her down even when I swore I never would."

"Listen Tony," Steve says quietly, going to sit down on their bed "this will all pass, you'll be back on Monday and you'll make her blueberry pancakes and drive her into school in the Ferrari and you'll be best friends again."

He heard Tony chuckle at that which made him smile. He loved the sight of his little girl and his husband in the morning, covered in batter, Sofia having to go and change again before going to school. She'd beg Tony to take the Ferrari to drop her off, saying she wanted everyone to see her dad was the best dad there was. Now that she was 14, she didn't say it in so many words and even insisted she could take the bus but Steve would see her little smile when Tony said he was going that way anyway.

"You're right Steve," Tony said with assurances "but I can't help but wish I had handled things differently."

__________

"Daddy, Papa, you home?" Sofia shouts excitedly as she enters the front door. They don't answer and she frowns, they were always home before her.

"J, where are my dads?" She asks curiously as she sets her bag on the sofa and takes off her shoes.

"Sir and Captain Rogers appear to be in their en suite, Miss Sofia."

"Together?" She asks before letting out a shiver "That was rhetorical, J, I don't wanna know."

"Young sir seems to be in the kitchen, if that's any help." Jarvis replies in an amused tone and Sofia rolls her eyes.

"I swear to God, if he's eating my Oreos again I will throw a fit." She says in a serious tone and takes off to the kitchen.

"Peter!" She shouts as she walks down the hallway "Peter I swear, if you are snacking on my snacks I will hit the roof-" she pauses in the doorway of the kitchen to see him slowly putting another Oreo in his mouth and she is quick to run up to him and slap his hand.

"Hey!" He screamed in protest "The food is communal!"

"Except for my Oreos, you don't even like the cookie part!" She said in frustration and takes the pack away from him.

"Which is why, I only lick the cream." Peter glances at the island and she looked down to see a pile of cookies with no cream and she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"There are people dying of food starvation, Peter." She said pointedly and Peter rolls his eyes.

"We literally spent last summer volunteering in Burundi, please don't make me feel guilty." He said sincerely and Sofia just sighs and makes her way to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk.

"When did you come home from school?" Sofia asks Peter.

"About half an hour ago, where were you?" They usually came home 10 minute apart from each other.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to daddy and papa about," she said with a big grin on her face "Did you see them when you came in?"

"No, but I heard the shower running so lets not go there," Peter said with a grimance as Sofia sat next to him and stabbed a fork into the cream of the Oreo and dipped it in her milk "I hate it when you do that."

"What?" She asks innocently as she takes a bite of the Oreo "it's innovative."

Peter rolls his eyes "So anyway, wanna tell me what's going on or?"

Sofia smiles and nods her head "Okay, so you know how I spend most of my free time at school in the art studio -"

Peter sighs heavily "Are you still doing that? Sof, I thought we all agreed it was time you made some friends and-"

"Peter, get off my back, I'm trying I just," she takes in a deep breath "I feel more comfortable when I'm in the art studio, can't I just have my own space? You spend some time in the lab."

Peter bites his tongue about him also having multiple friends and Sofia having none but he didn't want to upset his sister and he just nodded, prompting her to continue.

"Well, I've been working on this big piece for a couple of weeks now and I finally finished today and my teacher saw it and said they are doing a exhibition on young artists at the MET and the school was nominated to pick out a few students and they decided to give the final spot to me!"

Peter eyes widened and he smiled largely, going into give her a big hug "Oh, Sof, I'm proud of you," he gave her a kiss on the forehead before retreating "When is opening night?"

"Next Saturday, oh I'm so excited, I can't wait to tell daddy and papa."

"Wait, Saturday the 11th?" Peter asks curiously and she notices the hesitation in his eyes.

"Yes, why?" She asks with an edge to her tone but Peter ignores her, picking on his sleeves "Peter, answer me."

Before Peter could answer her they are interrupted with a fit of giggles coming from the door. They both turn around in their seats to see Steve and Tony entering with wet hair, and bathrobes. Steve was behind Tony, his hands lovingly on Tony's waist and Tony facing him with a big smile on his face. Tony leans in and kisses Steve on the lips, before breaking apart quickly when Peter coughs loudly.

They turn around to see both of their kids looking at them with furrowed eyebrows and their mouth turned down in disgust, Tony looks at them with a small smile but doesn't pull away from Steve.

"Hey guys, we didn't hear you come in." Steve says causally, walking over to the opposite side of the island.

"Sorry kids, we were a little preoccupied." Tony said with a smirk and Steve pushed him to the side, his cheeks red.

"Dad!" Peter says loudly "We don't need to know, I just had 20 Oreos and unless you want to see them come back up I suggest you stop."

"What have I told you about eating junk before dinner?" Steve asks as he pulls a pan down from the cupboard "I'm making stir fry today."

"Oh, that's fitting," Peter says with a smile "Since it's Sofia's favourite and she's got some exciting news to tell you."

"What's that, sweetie?" Tony asks as he brushes her hair back gently.

"Well, my art teacher told me about this exhibition being held at the MET and she's nominated me to be apart of it!"

"Oh, sweetheart, we're so proud of you!" Tony said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek repeatedly. Sofia lets out a little giggle at the feel of her dads beard ticking her cheek.

"That's my girl," Steve said with a wink "This is all my doing, I taught you everything you know."

"You sure did, Papa." She said with a smile so big it made Steve's heart grow ten times larger.

"When's opening night?" Steve asked with a smile as he got out the vegetables from the fridge.

"Next Saturday."

As soon as she said it she felt the weird atmosphere that was present when she told the date to Peter. She ran over the date 11th of February in her head to see if she was missing something important but nothing came to mind. She saw her dad and papa give each other a look of uncertainty and her heart dropped for reasons she can't explain. She finally spoke up.

"That's okay, right?"

Before anyone could answer, Peter was quick to stand up and take the packet of Oreos from the table and start to slowly walk out "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got the uh," he said, racking his brain for something while still walking towards the door "the uh, the uh," he lets out a little sigh "the uh, I've got the uh, uh," he stops in front of the door and points to it before walking out completely.

Sofia furrows her eyebrows and turns around to her two dads who are both looking at each other uncomfortably.

"What's going on, guys?" She asks seriously and Tony takes in a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, I am so proud of you, you work so hard on your art and if anyone deserves this, it's you -"

"Dad -"

"And I know it's been a hard first year of high school, so I'm so happy you're finally happy -"

"Dad," she said gently "What's going on?"

Tony sighs heavily and places his hand over Sofia's "I have a meeting in Chicago that I have to go to on the Friday but it's a weekend meeting."

Sofia looks startled at first, but soon she lets out a little laugh "Well, you're going to reschedule, right? It's not gonna be a big deal."

Tony looks over at Steve with pleading eyes and Steve sets down his knife, coming around to place a hand on her shoulder "Hey, it's gonna be great, me, you and Peter can go and make fun of the snobby parents and -"

"Wait," she interrupts, pulling her hand out from under Tony's "You're not gonna be there?"

"Baby, I can't -"

Sofia stands up abruptly "You always make time for Peter!" She shouts and Tony's eyes widen "You always do! But never me, is it because I'm not as smart as you guys?"

"Hey, now, you know that's not true -"

"You haven't missed a single one of his decathlons or science fairs, I know you're not a very artsy person but couldn't you just be there for me?"

"I would love to sweetheart, and this is not about me not wanting to be there, I've just been pushing this meeting for months and now -"

"Oh, so now SI is more important than your daughter?" She chuckles darkly "Well, it should be, gotta make sure it's in a good place for when Peter takes over!"

She says and makes her way out of the kitchen, Tony is quick to get up and follow but Steve puts a hand on his arm and pulls him back. That doesn't stop Tony from calling out for her.

"Sofia!"

"Ahh, I hate you!" She shouts out and stomps up the stairs "You're ruining my life! I'm moving out and I'm never coming back here, ever, ever ever, _ever_ again."

Tony sighs and places his hand on his head, trying to steady himself as he starts to get dizzy. He falls backwards into Steve's chest who wraps his arms around Tony's waist. Tony closes his eyes and leans into him, Steve places a small peck on his lips.

"She'll come 'round, just give her some space."  
_____________

"Complementary champagne?" The waitress asks as Steve, Peter and Sofia walk into the MET. Steve takes a glass gently and so does Sofia, taking a swig of it before her papa can reach for it.

"Sofia," he hisses and takes the glass away from her, setting it back down on the tray "What do you think you are doing, young lady, you are very much underage."

"Well, since Tony's not here I thought we'd remember him somehow, besides alcoholism does run in the family."

Steve grits his teeth and takes her by the arm "First of all, you're adopted and I'm pretty sure something like that is genetic, right Pete?"

"Right." Peter nods and Sofia rolls her eyes so hard it looks like they're about to pop out.

"And second of all, do not talk about you're father that way."

"Father?" Sofia lets out a chuckle "As far as I'm concerned I only have one parent now, you should be happy, I think this is an upgraded."

"You sure do have that Stark mouth on you, I'll give you that." Steve takes her hand and leads her towards the paintings "now lets go see some of the pieces."

The night drags on, Sofia doesn't seem too interested in any of the art but she pretends to entertain her papa, she talks art with him, how different artists use different colours and styles to express what they're feeling and she's happy he's here, she would be even more happy if her dad was holding his hand and pretending to have any idea what they were talking about.

And there she stood, in front of her own piece it was big and her name and the description she wrote for the piece was under it. She let out a little sad smile when Peter appeared next to her.

"It's really beautiful, Sof," he said with a smile "I'm so proud of you, we all are."

"Thank you, Peter." She said quietly and bites her lip.

"I heard you, the other day." He says quickly and she furrows her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You have dads temper," he says with a smirk "when you shout, you really go for it and I want you to know that it's not true."

"What's not true?"

"Dad doesn't love me any more than he loves you," he says pointedly "and he thinks you're so smart, when papa is out and all you want to do it talk art to someone and you go to him down in the shop he sits and listens and I can tell he's struggling to keep up but he has a big smile on his face because his daughter is out here talking and doing things he wouldn't know what to do with."

Peter lets out a little shrug and continues "Yeah, I'm a bit science-y like him, and I'm sure he's proud of that too but when he looks at," Peter smiles at her "He sees papa too, and that makes him incredibly proud." Peter walks away after that, going over to papa.

Sofia sighs and she suddenly feels awful, she wants to call him and apologise for shouting, apologise for saying she hates him. She wants to tell him that he's one of the best dads a girl could ask for and she loves him very much. She's about to reach for her phone when a voice she would recognise anywhere comes from behind her.

"This is incredible, Sofia." Tony says as he gazes at the paining. The background was painted in warm hues, oranges and red and yellows and there was a black outline of two hands holding each other's, both hand wedding rings on and one with what looked like paint stains and the other with grease stains. Tony looked down at the description.

**Sofia Rogers-Stark  
American, 2003**

**My Heroes  
** 2017  
Oil on Canvas 

**In this painting of her parents, Rogers-Stark uses warm tones to and dark outlines to describe her parents. The artist says growing up with her parents she felt a strong sense of safety and love (use of warm tones) but also the knowledge that her parents would do anything to protect her together, which includes hurting others (use of black).**

"Daddy, I'm so so-"

Tony pulls her into his chest quickly, kissing her forehead as fiercely as he can. "Don't apologise, I'm sorry baby, you were right I should have just cancelled the meeting, it wasn't worth all of this-"

"No, I'm so sorry for saying I hate you, I don't, you are the best dad anyone could ask for, I love you so much."

Tony smiles and kisses the top of her "I love you too, baby."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think and if you want me to add more to this verse. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @forartssake


End file.
